If I were a Boy
by Talyn Dains
Summary: My name is Darian Valerian. I'm not special in any single way. I have no friends and have a bad past. I hate myself. I had finally had enough and was on the way to committing suicide, when some blonde, violet-eyed idiot hit me with his car. That's how I began to live again... HoneyxOC Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own!
1. Watch the road

If I were a Boy...

A/N: This story came to me in algebra... Yes algebra...Wtf is wrong with me... Anyways this will be my second fan fiction and I would really like it if you guys would post reviews on how I'm doing. In my story Haruhi has never existed and my oc will be taking her place. Srry tama/haru fans, but my story is Honey/oc. My story will only sometimes follow the plot though! Oh and Honey is a little bit smaller than the twins. Origato!

Disclaimer!: Don't own, never will...*sniffle* on wit da story!

Summery:

My name is Darian Valerian. I'm Not special in any single way. I have no friends, and an unwanted past/present. I hate myself. I had finally had enough and was on the road to commit suicide, when some blonde, violet-eyed idiot hit me with his car. That's how I began to live again...

Chapter One:

Darian P.O.V

I hate myself... I could only think that as I slipped on my favorite jacket. The black sleeves rubbed against my scars as they raised up my arms. White stitching laced up the sleeves to stop at the collar. The white stitches adorned the sides in a straight pattern. I couldn't help but remember why this jacket was my favorite. Just another reason for me to hate myself.

I shuffled my feet towards the broken down door. I caught my reflection in the cracked mirror beside the lone picture of my brother on the vanity. The wood had rotted out in some places but it still fulfilled its purpose. I took a good look at my other self. Fresh bruises covered my pale, porcelain skin. A particularly nasty bruise on my left eye was threatening to swell it shut. I wouldn't be able to see out of it for awhile if I didn't treat it now.

My vanity creaked as I pulled the first drawer open. I sifted through all the skin makeup I kept in here. I have alot of it, and by alot; I mean alot. The drawer was full, and its a 12 inch deep drawer. Last time I counted I had at least 27 bottles in here, but I have probably tripled since then. I only have so much because I use it alot more than a makeup stylist does. I was taught by the best of the best how to cover up anything. That's how I got through my middle school years without any unwanted questions arising.

I felt the cold metal that I was looking for graze my fingertips. I wrapped my hand around the object and pulled it out. I opened my palm. My butterfly knife would do nicely for this job. I had various weapons hidden around my room as well as on me for safety reasons. I never used them on him though. He would kill me if I ever disobeyed him. He could do it fairly easy too. I mean after all he was the best martial artist in the world.

Well, was anyway. I flicked my wrist and the knife's blade made a "schick" noise as it opened outward. I could do some pretty cool moves with this knife, but right now it served a different purpose. I lifted the blade to the swollen part of my eye. I ran the cold metal across my skin. The skin sliced open with blood pouring out. I was very acquainted with the crimson liquid.

The swollen eye leaked back to normal. I was left staring into my own eyes. My fists clenched into balls. I had to breathe deeply to resist punching out my reflection. I slammed the knife back into the door as quietly as possible. I had to be sure not to wake him up. I lifted the already bloody towel beside my vanity and began to clean my cut. My face was next. I cleaned off all the blood. I got two beatings in a day today... Hmm.. Looks like he's slacking. It must have been a heavy drinking night.

I used a q-tip and expertly disinfected my cut. After that I began the long process of putting my makeup on. It usually takes me around an hour for this. I rubbed the base into my skin. Then the concealer. Foundation, concealer once again, and finally the powder. I was already really pale, but now I swear I could glow in the dark. I didn't put on any other makeup. What's the point of it? I only need it for tonight anyways. Then ill never need it again, hopefully. That is, if I succeed tonight.

I grabbed the wire hairbrush from the surface of my vanity. It was old just like everything else here. I combed through my long silver hair easily. Yes, I said silver. Just one of the wonderful things that makes me, me. Its also one of the few things that defines me from my mom. That stupid whore.

As much as I hate to admit it, I inherited everything from my mom. She was an extremely beautiful woman. That's what made her the way she was. I set the brush down and was now staring once again into the other thing that defined me from my mom. My eyes. I fuckin hate my eyes. Their coloring sickened me.

I was always bullied and ridiculed because of these hideous things. I placed the brush gently back onto the vanity's surface. I gathered up my hair in one hand, which is really thick, and used the other to slip the black hairband and from my bruised wrist. There was no point in covering up my bodily bruises. It was cold tonight, and all I had to do was wear gloves with my jacket.

I wrapped my hair into a messy bun and threw on a baseball cap. I half-smiled at the familiar grey color. I almost walked out the door but realized something. My lower body is almost naked. No wonder it felt cold in here. I tugged at the torn blue panties in sheer disgust. I threw on another pair but in black. My white skinny jeans were on the floor. Luckily he didn't rip them in his haste.

I would have started to cut myself but I didn't have time for that. I just cleaned myself up before hiking them back up my legs. I cursed myself for my curves. Yet another thing from my mother. If I didn't have these curves then I could have probably passed as a pretty boy, but with these it was impossible to mistake me as a boy. Half of my problems would disappear if I didn't have them. These curves just add to my pain.

I felt the baggy t-shirt underneath my jacket tighten in my movements. Fuckin curves. Go to hell. I snatched the gloves from my dresser. Its also old. My room was pretty bare. Just the essentials. I slipped on the gloves before I could look at my bruises. I pulled them up, taking time to make sure every finger was in its specific hole. I felt my stomach clench. I hadn't eaten in about 3 days. Who cares.

I took one last look in the mirror. Everything, check. Wait... I felt the right side jacket pocket and felt a rectangle inside it. I smiled. My hand reached inside the pocket to pull out my i-pod. Complete with grabbing my sunglasses off of the dresser top. Now I have everything. I unwrapped the headphones from the music device carefully. My i-pod was second on my precious list. I took care of it like it was my child. I felt another pain in my chest. No more...I shouldn't think like this right now.

I had to remain clear-headed until I got out of the house. I knew the front door would be locked, so placing the precious in my pocket untangled, I tiptoed down the newly fixed up hallway until I reached the hallway window. He never locks this one. I placed my hands on the frame. With some force, I pushed the window open. The chilly evening air greeted me. If I was correct it should be about 6:30. I locked the window in place. My trained muscles easily pulled my own weight up through the windowsill.

I heard a slight rustle from the living room. I froze. If he finds out in trying to sneak out again, he'll give me an even bigger beating. I waited at least 10 minutes after silence to pull myself up the rest of the way out. The cold air nipped at my uncovered skin. I didn't really care. This is the last time... I slowly shut the window. My feet were firmly pressed to the tiling of the roof. One wrong move and I could fall off. That could work, but I didn't want my last moments to be here. I wanted to be sitting next to my brother.

I looked downwards to see nobody in my alley. Yes, its my alley. I tagged it and everything else. This was my turf. I moved fluidly, like a cat, jumping from roof to roof. Its become easy to jump as long as you don't think about the fall. I found a corner where I used the stepladder to get down. People weren't in that alley, so I was thankful. I wasn't in a mood to fight yet.

I remembered the glasses in my pocket along with my i-pod. I took them both out while walking from the alley. I slipped the glasses on before putting the headphones in my ears. I turned on the i-pod and picked out my favorite song. Bring me to life by Evanescence. I placed the music player back into my pocket with the beginning of the song.

_How can you see into my eyes_

I flipped up my hood in one quick motion. People watched me, but I was used to their staring so it didn't affect me.

_ Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_ Without a soul ohhh_

_ My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I didn't think about the next crosswalk sign as I moved down the streets.

_(Wake me up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

_ (Save me)_

_ Call my name and save me from the dark_

I crossed the street with more determination.

_ (Wake me up)_

_ Bid my blood to run_

_ (I can't wake up)_

_ Before I come undone_

_ Every step I took only sealed my fate_

_(Save me) _

_ Save me from the nothing I've become_

_ Now that I know what I'm without_

_ You can't just leave me_

_ Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

I heard a person shout something as I crossed the next street. I took out one earphone only to hear "Out!"

_ (Wake me up)_

_ Wake me up inside_

I was blinded by a sudden light. I could make out the outline of the car just barely.

_ (I can't wake up) _

_ Wake me up inside_

As much as it hurt I leapt straight onto the hood of the car as it screeched to a stop.

_ (Save me)_

_ Call my name and save me from the dark _

_ (Wake me up)_

I somehow managed to keep my glasses securely on, but my old hair band couldn't hold with the sudden movement. It snapped making my baseball cap fall off.

_Bid my blood to run _

_(I can't wake up)_

My long silver hair tumbled out. I quickly snatched my hat while jumping from the car's hood onto the paved road.

_ Before I come undone_

_ (Save me) _

_ Save me from the nothing I've become_

A crowd of people were starting to gather. I felt something sticky above my left eye. With a groan I gingerly touched it with my fingertips.

_Bring me to life_

_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_ Bring me to life_

Warm red liquid was on my fingertips. I mumbled "Dammit."

I had reopened my cut. Fuck my life. Can't I ever catch a break?

_ Frozen inside without your touch_

_ Without your love, darling_

I started to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. If there is one thing you need to know about me, its that I can't stand being touched. By anyone. I ripped my shoulder from their grasp while twirling to meet someone's gaze.

_ Only you are the life among the dead_

Violet eyes stared at me in a mix of amazement and worry. Guilt? I turned off my i-pod waiting for him to ask me something. His voice was dramatic. Arrhhggg...why does it have to be a drama queen? "I'm terribly sorry princess! I didn't see you there!"

My voice was icy along with the glare shooting through my glasses. "Don't call me that. Bye."

I was about to leave but a tugging on my pant leg stopped me. I growled out "Don't fuckin touch me."

He was a little bit taller than me. I'm short. Only 5'3. He had to be at least 5'5. He smiled cutely at me. He was very handsome. That doesn't mean shit in my book. His voice was even cute. "Are you okay Angel-Chan?"

Angel? Wtf...I questioned "Angel-Chan?"

He smiled brighter if it was possible. He exclaimed "You looked just like an angel when you jumped on the car! And your hair is so pretty!"

I tensed. My hair...pretty? Its hideous but thanks for tryin. I said "I'm fine, and I'm no angel."

I tried to walk away again, but yet again was stopped by a different person. A very tall male stood in front of me. His face was stoic and his eyes were almost unreadable. Almost. I caught concern in them. "Your eyebrow is cut."

His voice was deep. It rumbled from his throat. He reached a large hand towards my eye. I caught it before he made contact and smacked it aside. I knew my voice was angry now. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

I felt all eyes on me. I tensed once again as a pair of auburn-haired twins came into my view. Twins... Ouch... They both said in unison "Don't be rude! We're trying to help you!"

I could feel my throat closing up. I can't stand twins either. I growled. They jerked back. I stated "One, I don't know you so don't go touching me like we know each other and two, I don't need your help so leave me the hell alone."

I think I made my point across, but noticed their car had run smack into a fire hydrant. I wondered how I had missed that before. A boy with a cold mask on adorned with glasses was next to speak. "Miss, you have just been in an accident and may have a concussion judging by that cut."

"Didn't get the cut from this, and I'm leaving."

The boys eyes showed challenge as he countered with "Are you aware of the name Ootori? I'm afraid you must stay here until the medics check you."

"Why would I give a fuck about your name? How is that supposed to stop me from leaving?"

"My family owns major links of hospitals and has their own private police force. If you do not remain here then I am afraid I will have to use them."

I gave him a look that said bring-it-on. I said "I'm not scared of you glasses guy. Don't threaten me or I'll kick your ass."

I walked past him, pushing away tons of girls that wanted to drool over the super hot men that almost hit me with their car. I shouted a warning over the fan girls screams "Avoid alleys!"

Just because I didn't want them to get themselves hurt. I'm actually a really kind person if you push past my roughness. Sometimes I'm also weak. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the one who looked like he was from middle school. His eyes were a beautiful shade of topaz. I placed a hand to my eyes. They were so fuckin ugly. That boy is the second to say...that my hair is pretty...

That's the end! Hehe so did ya like it? You did huh? Lol review please!


	2. Recollection

If I were a Boy...

A/N: I have no idea why but I love writing about people having bad pasts. I think its interesting that the main character goes through emotional and physical trauma. Idk y, but I think I'm crazy...hehe

Disclaimer: Still no own...*in corner with Tamaki*

Chapter Two:

Honey P.O.V

That girl...was an angel. I replayed the events that had just occurred in my head. Tama-Chan had been practicing driving so he could get his license. We rounded the corner and their was a crosswalk sign, but Tama-Chan's foot didn't come off the gas. I don't blame him for not seeing the sign. I could barely even recognize it. It was almost completely covered in graffiti.

Tama-Chan suddenly shouted "There's someone in the way! Look out!"

The car tried to screech to a stop, but the acceleration was kicking in and the car didn't stop in time. I almost covered my eyes with Usa-Chan. A flash of something catching the light caught my eye. It was a girl. A girl with silver hair. It wasn't the dyed kind of silver though. It extended all the way to cover her roots. So unless she just dyed it, it was really silver.

She was standing on the hood of the car. Just staring at us... Blood dripped from the cut on her eyebrow. Had that just happened? Did she hurt anything else? The girl didn't say a word. Her pose was that of a cats. She snatched something grey from the hood. It was a baseball cap. Her face was unreadable. I was used to reading peoples eyes. Hers were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. The sunglasses basically covered her whole face. Its dark out so why is she wearing those?

The girl jumped off of the hood with grace. I was stunned. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. It still is, but it was beating harder when I looked at her. Maybe that was because I almost hit her with a car... The girl started to walk away from the scene. Tamaki and I jumped out from the car. Tamaki tried stopping the girl by placing a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him. He shouted dramatically. "I'm so sorry princess! I didn't see you there before it was too late!"

The girl visibly tensed. Did he say something that struck a cord? The girl said coldly "Bye."

Wait! Your hurt! My hand reached out to her. She was pretty small but you could obviously see her curves. I tugged on the pant leg of her white skinny jeans. I could feel her glare through her glasses as she growled "Don't fuckin touch me."

I was used to this behavior from Chika-Chan so I did as I've done with him. I smiled cutely at her. Her glare dissipated after I removed my hand. "Are you okay, Angel-Chan?"

What was shown of her face told me she was confused. She questioned "Angel-Chan?"

I clarified brightly. "You looked just like an angel when you jumped on the car! And your hair is so pretty!"

She tensed again. I just called her hair pretty, so why tense up? She said even in an even colder voice than before "Bye."

She is mysterious... Every girl likes being called pretty and would kill to be called an angel just once, but this girl doesn't react to any of it. She is very strange. I like it...

She turned away from me to walk away again, but yet again was stopped by someone. Takashi! His eyes told me that he was concerned for the girl. "Your eyebrow is cut."

His voice was rare to hear to everyone else but I didn't react to it like they did. I get to hear it all the time. He reached his hand towards the girl's face. I caught it... It was just barely, but I caught fear etched in her visible features. In a split second it was replaced by anger. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

She sounded really mad. The twins scolded her in unison "Don't be rude! We're trying to help you!"

She growled... Actually growled like an animal at them. They both jumped back to hide behind Takashi. She stated "One, I don't know you so don't go touching me like we know each other and two, I don't need your help so leave me the hell alone."

Why did she sound so angry? We were only trying to help her. She obviously wanted nothing to do with us. Kyo-Chan was next to try. "Miss, you have just been in an accident and may have a concussion judging by that cut."

"So?"

Uh-oh. Did she just talk back to **_Kyoya?_**

"You are hurt right now miss-"

She cut him off before he could finish. She did it again... "Why should you care? You don't know me and I don't know you. So lets keep it that way."

Why don't you want any help Angel-Chan? Did we say something wrong to you? "Are you aware of the name Ootori? I'm afraid you must stay here until the medics check you."

"Why would I give a fuck about your name? How is that supposed to stop me from leaving?"

Again...

"My family owns major links of hospitals and has their own private police force. If you do not remain here then I am afraid I will have to use them."

She matched Kyoya's stare. She said confidently "I think you should call them. I'd like to report an accident and harassment, two-face."

Again! She argued with the Shadow king... And won...? Nobody's ever done that before! She walked past him while everyone was still in shock. She really just won against the Shadow king! Kyo-Chan was still staring wide-eyed at the spot where the girl had stood. Why doesn't she let us help her? I wanted to stop here, but she's right. We didn't know her, and according to her, we were only harassing her. I just want to help her. Why won't she let me help her?

The girl stopped... Even if it was for only just a second, she looked right at me. I felt my mouth move but I couldn't form any words. She was gone almost as quick as she had came...


	3. A Hurt Ankle Starts A Friendship

If I were a Boy...

Disclaimer: Waaahhhh! still no no owny! *curls up in ball*

Chapter Three: We meet again...

Honey P.O.V.

Its been about two weeks since we met that angel girl. No matter how hard we tried to find her, we couldn't even find a single trace of her anywhere. Its like she vanished into thin air... I couldn't get that girl out of my head. She occupied my every thought. She even haunted my dreams.

I was taking more naps than I usually would and it got to the point where even Kyo-Chan would ask me about it. Why can't we find her? Kyo-Chan's police force was searching for her, without any luck. Where could she have gone? I held Usa-Chan tighter. That girl's heart had called out to me. I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyes were empty. Almost as if... she was broken...

I felt my heavy eyelids closing. Guess its time for another nap. I was sinking deeper into that darkness until a loud noise awoke me. Tama-Chan burst through the front doors with an extremely happy look. He shouted with more dramatic joy than usual "We have a new student at Ouran Academy!"

Kyoya P.O.V.

Everywhere I turn, there is talk about the new student. Quite an odd case indeed... I can't seem to find anything on this "new student". I've done numerous searches and all I could find was what was in the schools computer files. His records were perfect. Too perfect.

I walked faster down the long hallway leading to the club room. All of this students files have been locked away very deeply or no longer there. I had a purpose in mind. I will find that student and question them. Nobody hides anything from the shadow king...

Darian P.O.V.

Why are these chicks staring at me? Am I really that obvious? I checked my bindings one more time before exiting the boy's bathroom. Yes, I said boy's bathroom. Let me explain before anyone jumps to conclusions. No, I am not a lesbian, nor am I usually a cross dresser. Tempting, but no. Being a boy is just easier for me. I don't want to draw any attention to myself. Your probably wondering how in the hell being a boy could help me with these problems.

Boys have short hair, so I wear a dark brown wig from the cosmetic store to hide my hair. It looked just like real hair so I bought it. I also bought a pair of contacts from them. Blue. Pale blue. No traces of my original eyes behind them. Along with my bindings, I just looked like a boy. I couldn't get rid of my ass though, so I just left it. I looked like a really hot boy with a nice ass.

My wig bangs covered my eyes. The contacts were just a precaution. Right as I rounded a corner, I ran into a wall. What the fuck! That wasn't there a second ago! I fell flat on my back onto the tiled hall's floor. Fuck! That hurt! My bruised body was already in pain. Why the hell did that have to happen? I looked up through my bangs to see a familiar wall. Scratch that. A familiar face. Male. With a stoic face and expressionless eyes. I recognized him immediately.

The male didn't seem to recognize me. Escape! Quickly run! Run! The male was oblivious to my mental alarms going off as he reached out a large hand to me. Again, I hate touching people, and I hate people touching me. So I did the obvious thing. I pushed myself up from the ground. I caught interest mixed with confusion in his steel eyes. I said quietly "Sorry."

He simply nodded. I bowed and began to walk away. Almost in the clear... Just a little bit more-. "Mori! Catch that boy!"

I'd recognized that snotty voice anywhere. Glasses douche... I didn't even turn to confirm my suspicions. I ran. I'm fast, so I expected to get away from him easily. Nope. His footsteps were getting closer. He's still behind me. Damn long legs!

Shit... I used my next evasive tactic. Hiding. I wasn't paying attention to the rooms title as I pulled the double doors open. I flew inside and shut them as quickly as a could. I turned back around only to freeze. Flower petals attacked me. I swatted them away. Fuck you pedals. I will burn you...

"Welcome!"

My gaze was no longer directed to the pedals burning in hell. Instead were 4 very handsome familiar boys, striking poses. What..the..fuck... My heart dropped into my stomach. I was gonna throw up. Somebody make this go away!

A pair of auburn-haired twins were eyeing me suspiciously. Ouch again... A certain blonde, violet-eyed idiot was doing the same. Followed by a very certain middle schooler in a high school uniform. Fuck! Run! A large hand lifted me up from the ground. My defense mode was automatically turned on. I. Hate. Being. Touched!

I threw back my fist and punched my carrier in the jaw. He dropped me in surprise. I landed perfectly onto my feet, but was tackled by someone.

"How dare you hit Takashi!"

Shit... I fell backwards into a stand of some sort. Goddammit!... My hands were pinned above my head in an instant. My head hit the corner of the fallen stand. Double fuck... The impact hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sound of something crashing into a thousand pieces. The question was shouted again "How dare you!"

I opened my eyes to stare into milky chocolate brown ones. They were filled with anger. Fury. He pulled back one of his small fists and used the other to pin my hands. I could easily get out of this, but for some odd reason I couldn't move. Right as he went to punch me, his hand was caught by a large one. My gaze flickered to the stoic one standing above both of us. The shorter one shouted "What are you doing Takashi! He hit you!"

He huh? Thank god. My bindings are badass. "Takashi" answered simply "Not his fault."

The anger filled eyes softened, but still glared silently at me. He huffed like a child and stood from his position on top of me. I used my elbows to prop myself up into a sitting position. A voice was heard at the doorway. "Oh my... Look at what you've done."

I gritted my teeth at the pain I was enduring right at this moment. Fuckin douchebag. The said douche stood in the doorway. A finger waving "no" into the air by his smirk. I'm gonna break that fucking finger... I stood myself up without giving in to the pain I felt. I stood proud. Glaring at his smirk. He put away his finger. Good fucking riddance... I'll get you, you little waving bastard...

I hadn't noticed what had crashed until now. Shards and pieces of a beautiful vase were scattered around the floor in a circular pattern. The pattern circled... Around me... Oh shit. Glasses hag looked towards the still-shocked Blondie. He pushed up his glasses in a snarky way, saying "Now what should we do about this Tamaki?"

"Tamaki" had a complete attitude change. He sat down in a fancy ornamented chair. His voice wasn't dramatic like before. "Are you aware of the saying "do as the Romans do?"

Wtf.. What does that have to do with this? Tamaki crossed his right leg over his left and pointed his finger at me. Fucking rich people. He finished. "Since you have no money, you will pay with your body!"

What makes you think I have no money? Body? Aw hell no. This bitch be trippin. I started toward the door. It was blocked by Takashi and the glaring small one. Fuck my life...

"You will be the host club's dog!"

Excuse my French. FUCK NO BITCH! I glared at him. I've been told that my glares are deadly as hell. Blondie froze in his place. He wailed "Mommy! He's glaring at me!"

I snorted. Mommy? Glasses guy gave him an ice glare. That shut him up quick... He looked at me with a gloat. He said "You will be our servant until your debt is paid."

I said "How much?"

"8 million yen."

"Done."

You probably thought I was a commoner huh? Nope. Remember what I said about _him_ being the best martial artist in the world? Do you really think _he_ wouldn't have money hidden away? The twins said in unison "How can you do that? You're on a scholarship."

So what? I just didn't wanna waste all the old mans money. Too bad. I replied "And? Your point? Just cuz I'm on scholarship doesn't mean shit."

Shocked looks came across all of their faces and eyes. Tamaki whimpered "H-he said a bad word mommy!"

Pffftt. Gay... Haha douche! I laughed right there. Mommy gave him another glare. He straightened his glasses once more in a smug way. He said "Report here before school tomorrow morning. You will start work then."

I retorted "What if I don't want to?"

"My family employs a private police force of one hundred officers."

Fuck you... "And?"

"You broke a very expensive vase on purpose. Right Hikaru, Kaoru?"

Said twins grinned mischievously. Pang... Twin one said "Why did you throw that new kid?"

Twin two joined in "Your so violent for punching Mori-sempai in the jaw for no reason!"

Pffftttt... My question escaped my lips. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses again. Note one: if I ever get a hold of those, they go in the toilet. After I use it...

He smirked again. Ggrrrrr. He said "Yes, but what does that have to do with this situation?"

I smirked back. "I can clearly see the camera's in here. There-."

I pointed to the first camera. It was not very well hidden. Right behind a stuffed brown bear. "There."

Right in the doorway. "and there."

Half-hidden behind a curtain. Lame. Kyoya's smirk faded. He said "Well, your certainly observant."

"I'm a scholarship student in one of the most prestigious schools in japan, remember?"

Okay, I'm bored... Their still blocking my way. I wordlessly walked to the window. Since the boys still blocked the door. Ya know, cuz that makes perfect sense... Shut the hell up brain...

The window was already open. The boys all stared at me weirdly. I raised my hand and waved his words off like a fly. I said "See ya, mommy."

Glasses' eye twitched in annoyance. He said "You couldn't possibly-"

I cut him off by raising my middle finger at them. Cuz I'm classy. I jumped onto the window sill still facing them. I said "Ja ne."

With a little wave I fell backwards. Out the window. I heard glasses shout "What the hell are you doing!"

Ha! Got him to cuss. I studied the schools architecture before entering. I know for a fact if I reach my arm up I can grab the flagpole and swing from that onto the first story roof. (A/N: I don't know if that's right but jus go with it plz)

I did just that. I landed perfectly like a cat. Except not on all fours. I looked up to see all of the guys gawking at me from the third story window. Honestly, it was just a little jump people. I did this kind of thing everyday. I waved to them a little and jumped off the roof. Many screams sounded when I landed in the middle of a bunch of girls. One of them fell onto the ground. They all looked scared of me. The girl cried out in pain. I stopped.

She placed her hands onto her ankle. I saw how she fell. It was just a little sprang. Then again, these girls have never really experienced pain in their entire lives. Lucky... I asked "Are you okay?"

The girl had hair darker than mine. Black. It was medium length. Pretty. Bright blue eyes. She blushed. Wtf? She said "I-I hurt my ankle."

No dip sunshine. I said "Well then,"

I reached downwards and slipped my arms underneath her back/knees. I lifted her up. This was also nothin' for me. She didn't really weigh much. She yelped at the sudden action and I could only smirk. I hate touching people, but this was my fault so I'll just bear it and grin. It was kinda fun to get a reaction though. This girl was blushing big time. Her friends were also blushing. She said "W-what are you doing!"

I grinned. "Taking you to the nurse."

She shut up and blushed more. If that was even possible. I walked away with her. I had already been to the nurses office to take my pills. Another surprise. I have a heart condition and unless I take those pills I'm screwed. Now back to the girl. I asked "What's your name?"

She said "Shimura Oregashi."

She looked up at me and asked "And yours?"

I smiled. "Darian Nakamura."

Ok fake name explanation. Due to my... Unique circumstances, I've decided to use a fake name at this school. She said "Your first name sounds foreign. You don't look Japanese either."

I didn't lie, but I came up with something else. "My mother is American and my father has Japanese roots."

It wasn't a lie. I just didn't explain everything. Students looked at us like we had popped another head. I walked through the large front doors. Students and teachers alike all stopped and stared. Is it really that big of a deal? I'm carrying an injured girl to the nurses office. Big whoop. Shimura was blushing deeply at the stares. I was growing annoyed.

I rounded another corner. I knew where the nurses office was already so I just went by memory. Another surprise! Photographic memory! In a matter of minutes I ended up in front of the nurses door. I shifted Shimura's weight into my right hand and used my left hand to open the door. I pushed the door open. A male in a doctors lab coat stood holding a clip board.

His eyes were crinkled. Filled with joy and mirth. I could only stand there shocked as he turned to look at us. Its been a very long time since I've seen eyes like this. Eyes that see the good in all people. His eyes were colored a deep green. They were stunning if you saw the soul held within them. I could always see things others couldn't. The bad in all people was everything I ever saw.

His voice was a deep rich sound. He asked "What seems to be the problem sir?"

It seems everyone believes I'm a man. Hehe...cool. I said "Ya, Mrs. Oregashi has twisted her ankle."

The doctors tag read "Mr. Onihuga."

Mr. Onihuga's smile faded. He pulled back a curtain in front of him to reveal 3 other students sick in bed. He said "I'm sorry but I have my hands full at the moment."

I looked down to Shimura's face. She looked like a kicked puppy. I made my decision. "I'll take care of her."

The doctor merely nodded and continued on with his work. I spotted an empty examining table. I walked over and set Shimura down onto the top of the table. Shimura blushed at the contact of my hands on her waist. I said "Hold still."

She nodded. I removed my hands and opened the bottom drawer of the table. Everything I needed was there. Good. I turned to the doctor. He was holding a thermometer in a young boy's mouth. I asked "Do you keep icepacks in here?"

"Check the fridge."

I smiled at the obvious answer he gave me. That was a stupid question. I walked toward the small mini-fridge on the island countertop. I opened the door and pulled out an ice pack. I kneeled to pull down Shimura's shoe/stocking. She was still blushing furiously. I wrapped the icepack in a hand towel hanging beside the island. Shimura flinched when the cold touched her swollenish ankle. I assured her "Don't worry Oregashi-san. I'll take care of you."

She stuttered out "C-call me Shimura."

"Okay Shimura, I'll make you all better."

Shimura was very red. She didn't say anything. She didn't complain at all when I finished icing her ankle and wrapped it securely. I asked her "Do you need to go home?"

Shimura looked around the room for a moment before her gaze landed on me. She said "Well, I guess I can get through today."

I held my pinky up in the air. I grinned a cheeky grin. I asked "Promise you'll get it looked at later?"

Shimura giggled. She was still smiling as she placed her pinky into mine. We had just made a promise.

All too well did I know... That we were being watched.


	4. My fucked Up Life

If I were a Boy...

Chapter Four: My fucked up life...

Honey P.O.V.

"Promise you'll get it looked at later?"

My hearts pumping. For a boy... I smacked myself on the cheek. Hard. Takashi was standing behind me. He whispered "Mitsukuni, are you okay?"

We were sent to spy on the new boy to learn more about him. The list so far is,

_.His name is Darian Nakamura._

_ .He is part American and part Japanese. _

_.He takes responsibility for his own actions._

He was doing that right now. Taking care of the girl he had surprised into falling. He had carried her all the way here by himself. He was as small as a girl, and I know for a fact the Shimura-Chan is older than him. Plus she's a little bit taller too. Darian doesn't look that old. Maybe 16 at the most. Shimura-Chan is a regular guest of mine at the host club.

We don't really talk about anything fun much though. She usually is too shy to talk to me or Takashi. Darian was smiling fakely... Just like Kyo-Chan and everyone else does at the club. I don't know why but that bothered me. I whispered back "I'm okay Takashi."

Takashi opened his mouth to say something, but Darian started walking toward the door after saying goodbye to Shimura-Chan. She looked really happy. Darian walked right past our hiding place by the window. He said nothing, but as his back was turned away from Shimura-Chan, he stopped smiling. His face was blank of any expression like Takashi's always is. I'm used to reading both faces and eyes for answers, but this person is devoid of emotion in both. Why are you so emotionless?

Darian walked silently down the hallway. We expertly followed him as he maneuvered his way through the halls. It looked like he knew exactly where he was going. How could he know so much in just the one day that he's been here? Darian stopped in his tracks. He didn't even bother to turn around as his voice filled the empty hallway. "Did you like the show, miracle grow giant and little highschooler?"

What? There's no way he could've sensed us! We're trained ninjas! We kept quiet and he continued on "I don't like when people snoop into my business. Tell glasses douche to fuck off."

I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was different. It made me feel something I've never felt before. I couldn't place it either. My heart was thumping like that time with Angel-Chan. I waited until I saw his back turn the corner. Then I let out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in. I said seriously "That boy could sense us Takashi."

Takashi was pretty much the only person I say serious things to. He nodded and said "We must watch him carefully."

Very carefully... I moved out from behind the curtain as the last period bell rung for class. I wonder what class Darian-cun is in?

Darian P.O.V.

I hate people. The kind that turn their noses up to others. Those kind really piss me off. I also hate socializing. I'm pretty antisocial. As you could probably already tell. So standing in front of a whole classroom full of people introducing myself isn't my thing. I recognized one familiar face. Shimura? Oh, guess she's in my class. Whoope. She was smiling at me. My expression didn't change. I don't like to smile when I'm not happy. Or putting on a show. What's the point?

I only smiled earlier because I had injured her with my recklessness. I owed her a favor now. I will repay her in someway as well. I am very responsible for my actions. The sensei, Mrs. Okashi I believe, looked up expectantly at me. She had just introduced me and where I had transferred from. Nothing major. Except those were lies as well. Oh well. I looked around the room but my eyes halted on a familiar pair of black ones adorned with glasses. Fuck my life. The world hates me... Glasses douche... I didn't smile.

Instead I kept my gaze on him and his stupid blondie friend. Blondie was waving both arms in the air. Probably thinking I would acknowledge him that way. Nope... I completely ignored them and while looking around said "Yo."

Most of the girls squealed, almost deafening me in the process.

"Kya! He's a bad boy!"

"We never get those here!"

"He is so hot!"

What? Hot? I realized my hair wasn't covering my face anymore. Goddammit. I had wanted to remain unnoticed but tough shit... Dammit... Mrs. Okashi slammed her ruler thing on her desk. Making everyone except three people jump in surprise. Everything turned quiet as the teacher pointed to the back of the classroom. "Have a seat next to Tamaki and Kyoya please."

The two assholes raised their hands. Dammit. Why the hell does god hate me so much? I saw the smirk on the one presumed as Kyoya's face. I could practically hear him saying "I'll get you in the club one way or another." No fucking way in hell... I silently walked to the empty desk beside the window. I chose to sit by the blonde idiot named Tamaki. It seemed safer. Boy was I wrong.

Mrs. Okashi had to yell at him multiple times before he finally quit trying to talk to me. I only half paid attention to the boring lesson. It was something I had already learned. Yes I'm smart as well. Photographic memory. Don't fucking judge me.

To be honest I had already graduated high school. Under my real name of course. I was only here for one reason. I didn't want to go home. The teacher noticed that I wasn't paying her any attention. She said "Mr. Nakamura, will you please come up and solve this equation for the class."

I didn't want to go up there. "Seven."

"Excuse me?"

"The answer. Its seven."

"No that's not righ-."

I cut her off. "You mixed the x and y values."

She gave me a skeptic look and opened what I assumed was a teachers lesson book. She looked up after a moment. She stuttered "T-that's right."

Glasses guy looked bewildered for a moment before straightening and turning back to face the now flushed sensei. She said "I apologize class for the miscalculation."

Pttff. Whatever. Dumbass. I plugged in my headphone and just gazed out the window. Breaking Benjamin's song, Away, played in my ears.

_Cold am I _

_I'm beside myself_

_ Because there's no one else _

_Have I grown _

_So blind _

_Only god could save you If you knew your way to the light _

_So fly away _

_And leave it behind_

_ Just stay awake _

_There's nowhere to hide_

_ I see you _

_Cause you won't get out of my way _

_I hear you _

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

_ I feel you _

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin _

_I need you _

_They're coming to take you away_

_ Frail and dry_

_ I could lose it all _

_But I cannot recall_

_ It's all wrong _

_Don't cry _

_Clear away this hate _

_And we can start to make it alright _

_So fly away _

_And leave it behind_

_ Return someday_

_ With red in your eyes _

_I see you _

_Cause you won't get out of my way _

_I hear you _

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name _

_I feel you _

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin _

_I need you _

_They're coming to take you away _

_I see you _

_Cause you won't get out of my way _

_I hear you _

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name _

_I feel you _

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin _

_I need you _

_They're coming to take you away_

After several more rock songs I managed to hear the ending bell. I guess I'm just fuckin awesome like that. It was the end of the day bell. Signaling that school was over. Shit...

I wondered about just staying after school, but then remembered. _He_ would be there waiting for me. I had to make _him his_ dinner or I'm dead meat.

I gathered my school bag and made it halfway to the door. The only reason I stopped was because a hand grabbed my shoulder to halt me. I ripped my shoulder from their grip saying "Don't fuckin touch me."

I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't meant to say that, but my mouth speaks on its own. I was relieved to see that it was the blonde idiot. He cowered underneath the closest desk. I said "Didja want somethin?"

Bad grammar is my thing. Oh yeah baby. Tamaki's attitude changed again. Bipolar wierdo. His demeanor was giddy. "You must come to the club to observe your new job!"

I growled at him. He ran towards the now approaching glasses guy. Kyoya. He repositioned his glasses once more. He said "I would like for you to come to the club and observe your job before you start. It should give you an idea about your duties."

I said "Sorry. Not joining.."

I began to walk away. I needed to get home before _he_ did. Without staying to hear what Kyoya's reply was I ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I reached my house. I placed a hand onto the front gate to steady myself. I needed to stabilize my breathing.

I leaned over towards the ground to help myself gulp air. The wind blew through the iron-painted gates. A flower pedal danced along with the wind; flying gracefully to skim my lower jaw. I breathed in the fresh scent of lilies. My eyes came in contact with the grand home I had been blessed with. It was really a curse, but hey... nobody cares...

It was called Ravenswood manor. Again just to clarify. I'm not a commoner. I really didn't want to be here but where else could I go. I ran inside quickly. We didn't have maids. They would ask questions. I ran straight for the kitchen. I had prepared _his_ meal before I had left for school earlier this morning. _His_ favorite. Shrimp Alfredo. An American-styled dish. All I had to do was pop the silicon-wrapped plate into the microwave.

Whew... I moved quickly. Leaving the hot plate like I had been told to before many times. I didn't give anything a second glance as I ran to my room and locked the door. I silently prayed. _Please don't let him come in here. Please. Please. Please._ **Slam! **

I sucked in a breath. I jumped as I heard glass crash downstairs. _He_ was home. I had to force my paralyzed body to move and crawled underneath the bed. I placed my hands over my ears and waited. I don't care if I'm acting like a child._ He_ scares the shit outta me. Sure enough loud footsteps stomped up the stairs. _Please don't let him in._

They became closer and closer to the door. I moved a hand to cover my mouth. I was terrified of _him_. I moved deeper until I was crushed against the wall. I wanted to be invisible. _**You can't hurt what you can't see.**_

The footsteps stopped. I uncovered my mouth. **Bash! **

The door fell from its hinges onto the floor. I bit my fist to keep from screaming. _His_ feet were the only things I could see from my hiding place. _His_ feet shuffled closer to the bed. I bit down hard until I was tasting blood. _Oh god, please don't let him hurt me._

_His_ feet stopped, then turned around and walked away from the bed. I let out the breath I was holding. _Thank you lord._

After a minute of waiting in dead silence, I began to push myself from underneath the bed. I was halfway through when something grabbed my arm. I screamed. It was_ him_. _His_ vise-like grip tightened painfully on my wrist. "Did you really think that you could hide from me?"

I screamed again and tried getting back underneath the bed. **I'm so fuckin scared right now!**

He just pulled me right out. He landed a punch to the side of my face that made me fall to the ground. Goddammit! My left cheek stung terribly. I pushed myself up and scrambled to the doorway. _Please let me get away!_

A rough hand grabbed my shirt and yelled "Where do ya think ur goin!?"

His voice chilled me to the very bone. He yanks me away from the door by my shirt. He punched me in the side. His punches fucking hurt like hell. I cried out in pain, but he wasn't finished yet. His other hand grabbed the front of my shirt. He removed the other hand. He only used one fist to lift me up and slam me into the floor on my back. I felt tears coming out as the air was knocked out of my body.

A hand held both of mine above my head. I couldn't stop the tears from sliding from my cheeks. _God please!_

I couldn't move. _Somebody help me!_

I couldn't stop crying. Tears were blinding my vision. A heavy weight pressed themselves down on my legs. I couldn't move. "Aw what's wrong princess?"

Shut the fuck up bastard! My mouth wouldn't move. I screamed once more as a hand undid the front of my jeans. _God make him stop!_

I blacked out after that. His sickening words haunting my nightmares.

"Don't you want to play with **_daddy_**?"


	5. Splinters and The Good Kind of Pain

If I were a Boy...

Chapter Five: Waking up after a cold night...

Kyoya P.O.V.

Darian actually showed up this morning... He only had one request. That he could sleep when he had free time. Odd, but I won't question it. I closed my laptop and stared at the observing student. He was merely standing and observing everything. He's taking this seriously? Hmmm... Interesting...

Darian's voice caught me off guard. How had he known I was watching him? "Is there somethin on my face?"

I was startled for a mere moment before quickly composing myself. I stated "Other than a black eye, no there isn't."

Where did that black eye come from? He does act like the type that gets into fights alot. It didn't look that bad though. It was barely even noticeable.

Darian gave me a glare and growled out "Stop fuckin staring at me."

I chose to stay silent for once. This is the only person that has ever frightened me. It's not that he's intimidating. It's his eyes. There was nothing inside of them. Like something was missing.

I always wore this mask of mine to protect my heart from being crushed by others. This person wasn't wearing a mask at all. They really had nothing inside. No remorse. No regret. No feeling at all.

That's what scared me. He was...simply...broken...

I focused my gaze to the hiding Tamaki instead of those empty eyes. He was hiding under my chair. I questioned boredly "Tamaki, why are you hiding under me?"

He whispered dramatically"Shhh! My new son scares me!"

"So your hiding... Under me?"

"No one would dare to cross you! So if you think about it, this is the safest place for me."

I sighed. What an idiot. I used my foot to step on his face. He screamed dramatically like always. I laughed in my head. He's such a dork. Tamaki crab crawled away screaming. I caught Darian tensing out of the corner of my eye. He yelled out "Shut the fuck up Blondie!"

Honey P.O.V.

"Shut the-!"

I whipped my head around to see Darian yelling at Tama-Chan. Takashi covered my ears before I could hear the last part. I wonder why... Darian continued after Tama-Chan was quiet. "Now are ya gonna show me what ya do or am I leavin?"

Why does Darian talk like that? I felt another shiver go up my spine. It was making me feel something wierd again. I hugged Usa-Chan and asked "Dar-Chan are you going to start today?"

He froze. His bangs covered his eyes. He just stood there completely silent. Without a single word he just started to walk away to the door. Why is he leaving? Did I say something wrong? I asked "Dar-Chan what's wrong?"

Darian P.O.V.

_Dar-Chan what's wrong?_

Stop it...

_Dar-Chan what's wrong?_

Please stop...

_Dar-chan-_

Stop it!

My fist flew outwards to hit something. I needed pain. I needed it now. Pain was my way of dealing with things. I just needed to be hurt. Its all I've ever known.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me with stunned expressions.

_Ba-dump. _

I retracted my hand slowly. My eyes widened. I had punched a clean hole through the wood of the club door. Blood was dripping from my wounds. Splinters covered my skin in painful ways. Pieces of wood fell from my hand as I uncurled my fist.

_Bah-dump bah-dump _

Dammit... My chest began to sting. Goddammit... I would have taken them before, but the two twin assholes dragged me here before I could get them. Shit... Twins...

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump..._

Ouch... My chest really stings... I heard a small voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry D-Darian-cun. D-did I say s-something bad to you?"

I turned my head to see tears falling down his cheeks. He's...crying? But, why? There is nothing sad happening right now, so why? I used my uninjured hand to pat his head. I can't handle tears very well. I'm not good with crying people. I don't know whether to pat their head or smack their ass.

"Baka, quit crying."

His head raised to meet my eyes. I looked away immediately. Even when I had the face off with Kyoya, I wouldn't look into his eyes. I pulled away my hand. The injured one was starting to throb terribly. Good. I needed this...

Blood dripped from my hand onto the nicely tiled floor. I'll clean it up later. I asked "Do you guys have a first aid kit around here somewhere?"

Kyoya was the first out of his haze. "I'll get it for you."

He walked into a changing room? Lounge? Whatever, my chest hurts. I felt my heartbeat rising. Shit, I needed them now! I went to walk away from the scene to get them, but at that moment, my knees decided to give out on me. I saw the ground becoming closer. Right before I face planted, a hand caught me. The small highschooler's voice questioned "Darian! Are you alright!?"

I grinded my teeth to keep from snapping at him. I tend to be mean when I'm in pain. Its not his fault. He didn't deserve it like I did. A loud yell was heard. "Mr. Nakamura! There you are!"

A pretty woman around 30 in a white lab coat was dashing towards us. She was carrying a very familiar blue bottle and a water bottle filled with water. She quickly opened the bottle of pills. I held out my uninjured hand, hiding the other behind my back. There's no need for useless worry over something like me.

She began to scold me as she handed me two pills. "You were supposed to be in my office thirty minutes ago!"

She handed me the water bottle. I swallowed the pills as she kept scolding me. "You know its dangerous if you miss taking them! I've been chasing all around looking for you!"

The cute highschooler popped in. "Why is it dangerous for Darian-cun to not take his medicine?"

The nurses nature was completely sweet. So its only natural that she would try to tell them the truth. "You all must be Darian's friends. I'm his private nurse Mrs. Okara."

I felt the pills begin to react. They were to regulate my blood flow. I told you about my heart condition right? Well, its more than just a condition. I have to take two doses of medicine each day. The two meds are extremely different and have to be made especially for me. Its a very rare condition. I felt much better now. My hand still throbbed painfully, but that's not going to hinder me in any way. Until I get home at least...

Tamaki, being the idiot he always is, exclaimed "And we are the Ouran hostclub!"

He began pointing to each person and giving their names. "Kyoya Ootori, the cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, the mischievous type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the boy lolita, Takashi Morinozuka, the strong/silent type, and..."

He pointed to himself. "I'm Tamaki Suoh! The princely type!"

Oh shut up already.. Baka. The nurse smiled at him with a blush. Oh boy... Kyoya pushed up his glasses like the cool type he is. Pfftt. Gay... "If I may ask Mrs. Okara, what is this medicine for. My family owns a line of hospitals and I'm sure I've never seen any medicine of this quality before."

Its none of your damn business Ootori... "Oh, that's because Mr. Nakamura has a-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Her blush felt hot against my hand. I kept my hand over her mouth and directed my voice to Kyoya without actually looking at him. "It's none of your business."

The look that crossed everyone's faces told me I said something I shouldn't have. Whatever. He doesn't scare me. Wimpy nerd. "Is that so?"

I could practically see his glowing aura. Black swirls. Haha! I win again! I still felt very weak, but I stood straight and tall (ish lol). The nurse caught a look at my hand. I mumbled a curse as she screamed out "What happened to your hand!"

"Nothin'."

She began to fuss over my hand. I let her look at it to ease her uneasiness. It honestly wasn't that bad. She should see all my other injuries. Those are way worse than this.

I hissed when she lightly touched the knuckles. Yep, that hurts. It felt...good... But it hurts at the same time. I pulled my hand away from her grasp. She exclaimed "That needs to be treated!"

"It's fine."

The aggressiveness in my voice even frightened me. I hate being touched. I could barely stand being close to people. Kyoya had examined the hand as well. His expression was concerned. Not possible...

I caught the flash of concern before it disappeared completely. So your wearing a mask huh? I figured so. A truly cold person cares about no one other than themselves. Not showing concern for random strangers. Hmm...

Kyoya held up the first aid kit. I had forgotten about that. He handed the kit to Mrs. Okara. Her gaze flickered between me to the couch. I moved one foot toward the couch but I guess I couldn't make it. My body is still weak from the attack. It was a mini-heart attack though. Nothing major.

My legs gave out and I cursed as my body almost hit the ground again. A large hand wrapped around my torso. I looked up to see Takashi-sempai. Wtf... Randomness...

I asked "Um... Sempai?"

He was still touching me. A blush spread across his cheeks. I knew exactly what happened now. I breathed in to feel that my bindings were loose. Goddammit. I whispered in his ear "Are you gay, or do you just like touching me there?"

His blush deepened. I snickered as he removed his hand. Guess I've squished his suspicions for now. I said aloud "Will someone please carry me to the couch?"

I can't get there on my own. I silently added. My body was lifted up from the ground. I wasn't expecting that. I yelped in surprise and latched onto whatever was holding me. My eyes caught milky chocolate ones. It had to be him...

A deep blush stained his cheeks. He said nothing and I loosened my grip on him. A blush was staining everyone's cheeks. What? Tamaki jumped forward but was held back by Takashi-sempai. He exclaimed dramatically "My son squeals like a girl! So cute!"

Dammit! I said "Shut up obnoxious."

He immediately started crying/growing mushrooms and the twins started laughing weirdly. Hikaru laughed and patted my head. "Your a hero alright!"

Touching...

He removed his hand. I have Photographic memory, so telling them apart was almost as easy as breathing.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. What? A smile was coming? I haven't smiled in a really long time...

Mitsukuni-sempai said cutely "I've got you Darian-cun."

I immediately forced the tinge of pink threatening to take over my cheeks. I made myself go back into the mask I always wore. Me and Kyoya are very much alike. But I hide mine so much better.

Mitsukuni-sempai carried me effortlessly to the couch. Mrs. Okara followed behind him still scolding me. "Honestly Darian, you can't skip your medicine. It's dangerous."

The faces around me were all very curious as to what she was talking about. I gave them as little information as possible, but enough to ease their curiosity. Mitsukuni set me down as I said "I have an illness. I take medicine for it."

I addressed the nurse who was kneeling on the floor to fix my hand. "Mrs. Okara-san. We can speak about this later."

She nodded her head without a single protest. They didn't need to know about it. It's none of their business anyways. Mitsukuni sat himself down next to me. The hosts all got a good look at my hand. Most gasped. Others just looked silently expressionless. Mitsukuni held out a stuffed, pink rabbit towards me. He said "You can hold Usa-Chan so it won't hurt as bad."

Was he trying to make me feel better? It wasn't really working. I said "I don't need it."

"But it looks like it hurts."

"This doesn't hurt."

_As much as I needed it to._ He stayed silent. Thank god. I think I would have given in to his cuteness. Bad Darian. No no. I mentally kicked myself for it. I can't show weakness. I just can't. People take advantage of the weak.

Mrs. Okara's voice quivered. "Are you ready Darian-cun?"

I had already prepared myself for the pain. This was barely anything for me. True pain is nowhere near this...

Mrs. Okara started to pick out the splinters using a pair of tweezers. I stayed completely still throughout the whole thing. I didn't make a single noise. I deserve every single stab of pain.

After several minutes of pure, uninterrupted silence, she began to disinfect my cuts and scrapes using wipes. It stung a little. I asked her a question I've been wondering since she introduced herself to the boys.

"Okara-sensei?"

"Yes Nakamura-cun?"

"Who appointed you as my personal nurse?"

She froze in her doings. Her eyes softened greatly. "Suoh-san asked me personally to be your nurse for your time here."

Also another reason I was excepted into the school so quickly. I know the chairman from a very long time ago. He immediately helped me to get into the academy after I showed interest in it.

"That Baka..."

Tamaki was exactly like him. That's really creepy if you think about it. No, Tamaki has a more cheerful disposition. Mr. Suoh's attitude changes greatly if you actually knew him. Tamaki asked "Do you know my father Darian?"

I chose to answer vaguely. "Maybe."

I didn't explain anything at all. These people are starting to get too curious about me. I'll have to take extra measures to make sure my secrets are safe...


	6. The One Who Damned Me

If I were a Boy...

Disclaimer: I put it in the summery so i dont have to anymore! haha! *sniffle* *holds out hands to tamaki* "Pass the ice-cream.."

6: The one who damned me...

Kaoru P.O.V.

That really looks like it hurts...

Darian-sempai's hand is being bandaged up right as I'm thinking this. It does look like it hurts alot. Why won't he show any emotion? He's just like Kyoya in this. Except Darian doesn't pretend to be cool at all. He isn't pretending anything, so why does it feel like there's something very wrong about him?

Darian wouldn't meet my eyes. Or anyone else eyes for that matter. I think Kyoya noticed this as well. He wouldn't look directly into anyone's eyes, and if he did, he would look away instantly. I could sense something else as well. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Kyoya was scared of Darian.

I was too but the thing that really freaked me out were his eyes. They were so... So... Shattered. Like something had completely drained him of any feeling at all. He was just sitting there. Perfectly still. Staring at the floor.

I've only seen one person with a sad look in their eyes, but never a person with nothing in them at all. I know this didn't just affect me. The others were uncomfortable with his eyes as well. I know plenty of profession makeup artists and cosmetic geniuses to know that he's wearing contacts. I don't know if there colored contacts but still. No harm in asking.

"Darian-sempai? Are you wearing contacts?"

His entire body stiffened. The nurse gave me a glare that said shut-it-kid! He didn't answer me. He just stood from his seat. He didn't look to anyone at all. He kept his gaze onto the ground as he said "I think I've seen enough now to do my job well."

He stopped at the doorway. "I'll fix this door during lunch."

With that he was gone. Mrs. Okara said "There was one thing that Mr. Suoh told me was very important not to ever speak with Darian with."

Hikaru said "What was that?"

"Well, I guess its two things if I think about it. He told me to never speak about his hair or his eyes."

"Did he say why?"

"No. He didn't."

The room stayed silent. I have a pretty good guess why we sholdn't talke about his hair. Except everyone in that room was all wondering the same thing. Why do we not talk about his eyes?

Darian P.O.V.

I know they didn't mean it... But...

I began to run. Not caring where. Just running. A voice yelled out of nowhere "Darian!"

Then I was tackled. Ouch! I looked up from my place on the ground to see none other than Yuzura Suoh hugging me around the waist. I yelled "Get off pervert!"

His eyes held fake tears as he said "Your so cold Darian!"

Students all centered us as far as their attention was concerned. I pried him off of me using one hand. Due to my injured one. I stood up from the ground and Suoh finally noticed my bandaged hand. He dropped the idiot act and said seriously "Have you been fighting again?"

I replied "Nope."

Well yes, but this wasn't from fighting. So no. Ha! I dusted myself off and many stared at my bandaged hand. Suoh stood up from the ground, dusting himself off in the process. He took my uninjured hand in his. I was pretty used to him touching me. He was the only person allowed to touch me freely. He has known me all of my life.

I let him lead me through the hallways to his office. I've been here many times. As soon as the door shut behind him he started to freak out on me. "You were supposed to be in the nurses office thirty minutes ago! I've been worried sick looking for you!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Mrs. Okara already yelled at me."

His ranting stopped. "What?"

I gave him a deadly glare. "I told you I didn't want a private nurse."

He flipped on the light switch and pulled the curtains closed. I knew he was serious now. He gave me a stern look. His voice was serious as well. "We both know your condition is very serious. I asked her to be your personal nurse on account of your health."

"Our agreement was simple. Nothing that attracts attention in addition to going to school here."

"Its my responsibility for your health."

"Why should it matter to you?"

His face became flustered. "I'm just... Concerned. Is all."

"Why do you do all these things for me? Why now?"

"I.. I... Ummm.. That's..."

"I know everything."

"w-what?"

"I know everything about you and her."

My fists clenched. I could feel my nails digging into my skin from my grip. I needed to calm down before my heart began to beat faster.

Yuzura Souh P.O.V.

"I know everything about you and her."

What? But! She told me Darian didn't know anything about this! My jaw fell open. Darian...knows...

I couldn't say anything. She knows. About everything. Darian didn't say anything more as she walked from her spot to the door. Her uninjured hand turned the doorknob. just what had occured for that to happen?

Darian pushed open the door. She didn't bother to turn back to face me. I wanted to tell her to not leave but I couldn't find my voice. She knows... Darian's words stuck in my head for the longest time.

"I'll only accept your request this one time. Remember, your the one who damned me."

Ohhhhh shhiiiitttt! Another secret! Comment/review plz!


	7. Secrets Make Friends

If I were a Boy...

8: Secret one... Revealed.

Darian P.O.V.

This is fuckin stupid.

"Now I will introduce the newest member of the Ouran Hostclub, Darian Nakamura."

More squeals penetrated my ears. Shut the fuck up already! I walked out like I was told by Kyoya from the doorway. A chorus of shouts were heard from the room.

"Oh my god! He's so hot!"

"I wanna request him!"

"He makes my heart pound!"

Really? _Sooo_ glad you feel that way. Creepers. I loosened my tie and flipped my hair out of my eyes. It's hot and my hair is in my eyes. More squeals and a couple faints. Damn, I can't do shit without these chicks yelling. I caught Mitsukuni's stare. He was blushing... Wtf...

I had told Mitsukuni earlier that I wasn't trying to steal his girl away from him.

Flaskback:

I moved my hair out of my eyes. Mitsukuni-sempai just stared at me. I loosened my tie. It's hot in here. Maybe that's just the fever speaking.

I laid down my head on the cool tabletop. God I have a giant headache. uggg...

"I'm sorry if you liked Ayanokoji sempai."

He seemed flabbergasted that I had even brought up the subject. "Why would I like her? She's a mean girl!"

"Okay, calm down."

You're making my headache worse.

The noise quieted down when I made my way to the couch I was to be using for my hosting duties. I walked over there with girls trailing behind me. Shimura was among them. Her ankle was still wrapped. She was walking better though.

A blonde-haired girl asked aloud "What is Darian-cun's type?"

The entire room stopped chattering to hear Kyoya's next words. "He is..."

Tamaki finished with a twirl. "The Bad Boy type!"

Hell yes! Awesome! Kyoya glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled fakely and did as I was supposed to do. He had given me a script just a couple minutes before showtime. Apparently each type has an act they must keep up to keep the ladies entertained. Whatevs.

I lifted a petite black-haired girl's hand. I was supposed to look into her eyes but I would never do such a stupid thing. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. Her face exploded in red. With a smile and a wink I said "I'll let ya be my girl for your time here."

I winked at all of them now. I said seductively "I can handle more than one."

More squeals and faints.

"He's such a player!"

"Totally a bad boy!"

"I want him!"

"No he's mine!"

I sat down gracefully onto the couch. But pulled down a girl with me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said "Ladies calm down."

I got their attention rather quickly. I slipped my fingers under another girl's chin and brought her face down dangerously close to mine. I said "I'm all of yours."

Squeals. Faints. My eyes skimmed across the crowd. None of these girls even want to know the real me. They only what to know about my image. What I'm seen as by others. They only pay for me to entertain them in some way. This is money they flaunt and waste could be actually used by people who needed it. And here are these rich bitches, just livin it up. Fucking rich bastards.

I felt something touch my arm and I tensed. Reflex yet again. The blonde I had pulled down next to me had decided to go bolder. Her hand trailed up my arm to rest on my shoulder. Get your fuckin hand off me bitch... I growled. Literally growled at her. She jerked back her hand and everyone's attention was focused around us. I came up with a quick lie. "Sorry about that ladies."

I flashed a dazzling smile and continued. "You just bring out my inner animal."

More squeals. Yawn. My eyes crossed tables other than mine as girls I didn't bother to remember asked me questions. "Darian-cun, your skin is so smooth. What skin products do you use?"

I answered automatically. "None. I'm all natural baby."

Blushes... Pfftt. This is easy...

"How did you get to be in the host club Darian-cun?"

My eyes stopped at the twins' table. Ouch.. Buh-bump... Calm down... They were both doing some sort of incest act. Ewww... I made up a very quick lie. "I wanted you all to be mine."

Faint. Boring... Kyoya was typing. Tamaki was being his idiotic prince self. My eyes stopped on Mitsukuni-sempai. He was eating cake. Lots of cake... Takashi-sempai was holding a napkin. He reached out and wiped a bit of cake off of Mitsukuni's cheek. He's very cute... Nope nope nope nope... "Darian-cun have you always lived here? Or did you transfer?"

"I moved here from America."

Another lie... I just keep on lying huh? I asked the girls about their interests or hobbies. Most were the host club. Shimura's was riding horses. Strange girl haha... I heard my name being called. "Darian! Will you come over here please?"

I excused myself from the ladies. I winked and said "I'll be back babes. Try not to miss me too much."

Lie again. Man I'm gettin good. I saw Tamaki waving his index finger to come over there. I walked with my hands in my pockets. I reached the side of the couch to see a pretty redhead eyeing me like I was the last drop of water on earth.

I said seductively "Who do we have here Tamaki?"

I lifted her face close to mine and ignored her blush. I caught a glare from Mitsukuni. Did he like this girl? Oh well... I ignored the tiny itty bitty sting in my chest. Stupid pills... I said "Where have you been hiding her Tamaki?"

I whispered close into her ear but was loud enough so others could hear me "We're supposed to share."

Her face was flustered. Tamaki hid his blush and I released the still-blushing girl. Tamaki gestured to her and said "This is princess Ayanokoji. A very important guest of mine."

Princess huh? I blew the hair out of my face and said "Yo."

She blushed. Tamaki had giant watery eyes as he jumped up from the couch and hugged me. It was a bone crushing hug of death! He spun me around. Ayanokoji tried to get Tamaki's attention. "Uh... Tamaki?"

I couldn't hit him in front of the guests, so I whispered something in his ear. He immediately let go and ran away screaming. I grinned. What a dummy... I saw Shimura doing her best to stand and carry her books at the same time as balancing an ice pack. I said "Excuse me miss."

I walked away without hearing her reply. I said "Shimura. Don't be careless."

Her head snapped up and her balance fell. I reached out and caught her by the waist. I ended up falling with her on top of me. Books scattered everywhere and the noise attracted far more attention than a Justin Bieber concert. Crap. I know exactly what it looked like.

Shimura's forearms rested on the floor with my head in between them. Her legs straddled my waistline. Her immediate reaction was to try to scramble up, but she ended up only falling again. I caught many glares directed towards Shimura. I said "Are you alright Shimura? Sorry bout that."

Most of their suspicions had been erased, as were their glares. All except one redheaded girl who had seen the way I cared for Shimura.

Shimura P.O.V.

I've been getting around better today. My ankle feels alot better now than before. Thanks to Darian that is. I could walk without limping now. I walked carefully through the hallway to my classroom. Darian had promised to eat lunch with me today. For some reason I didn't like him like all the other girls did. He fussed over my ankle kind of like an older brother would his sister. That thought made me smile.

My smile faded as a foot sent me flying onto the floor. Ouch! I looked up from my position to see a glaring Ayanokoji. Everyone stayed clear from her. She's the queen of mean. What did I do wrong? Her words answered my question. "Stay away from Darian."

She didn't give me another glance as she walked in the opposite direction of my classroom.

Darian P.O.V.

I really don't like that Ayanokoji bitch. She acts all high an mighty. She bullies everyone into doing her bidding. I've only known her a week and I can honestly say... I hate her... People who pick on the weak to gain their own strength... Are cowards. Liars. Cheaters. Thieves. Everything. They make me sick. I can't even look at her without trying to hold my food down. Well, whatever food I had eaten that day.

I began walking quicker down the hallway. It was lunch time and for the past couple of first weeks I've been doing everything right. So far. I eat lunch with Shimura outside under the Sakura tree. I fulfill my hosting duties. This whole good boy thing is very annoying to me. Even though I'm this school's bad boy, there are no other bad boys at all. These guys are all only people I could fight here are Mitsukuni-sempai and Takashi-sempai. But I already knew the outcome of those fights. I'd win.

My hand had healed already too. So other than my daily bruises and wounds. I'm feeling alot better. I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick yet. My health is very bad. Well I guess... Eh who cares. I heard an ufamiliar voice shouting something a couple of doors away from me. "You just never learn do you!"

"We already told you what would happen if you didn't stop!"

I got closer to the voices. "Please stop!"

Shimura? Shimura! I flung open the classroom door with a loud bang. A pair of scissors dropped onto the floor making a noise as they clacked against the tile. My anger rose almost instantly. Shimura was being held down on the floor by two boys in high school uniforms. Obviously stolen... Another boy was holding Shimura's hair tightly in his hand. The hand that was holding the scissors stayed motionless in the air. A lock of black hair floated to the ground along with a tear.

Shimura... Bastards!I clenched my teeth.

Buh-bump buh-bump buh-bump buh-bump buh-bump...

I couldn't fight them in this classroom though. Too many expensive things to brake. I wordlessly took steps toward the assailants. The supposed leader jumped up from his place on the ground holding Shimura up by her hair. I growled. My glare was deadly. He said "What do you want pipsqueak?"

Bad idea bub... I threw back my fist and punched him in the jaw. Before he or his friends could react, I grabbed Shimura's arm. I remembered her ankle could easily spring again so I lifted her up into my arms. She would definitely be safe here. I ran quickly through the door with the bullies on my heels. You can't have her.

I knew I was fast, and I passed by many students in a blur. Including a dazed Mitsukuni and Takashi. Mitsukuni's eyes met mine and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Don't have time to explain.I kept on running. Shimura is my top priority right now. The bullies were far behind me. I moved quickly into another classroom and set Shimura down inside. She protested "Darian! What are you doing!"

I placed a finger to her lips. I hadn't paid attention to what classroom I had dropped her off in. I said seriously "I'll protect you."

She was crying. I shut the door only to hear her shout my name once again. "Darian!"

I looked behind me to see the bullies running to catch up. I passed by numerous highschoolers, making my way to the courtyard. I stopped when I reached outside. Everyone was watching me. Not like I cared much. "Hey shortie. Where'd girly go?"

Grrrrr... I cracked my neck. I could feel my killing aura rising. I turned to face them. I cracked my knuckles and said "You've made an important person to me cry."

I punched the leader in his already bruised jaw. It held the force I've been holding back since I saw Shimura crying. These bastards cut her hair! I didn't react to the punches or kicks I received from the other two members of this little group. Her precious hair...

She had become close to me over these past few weeks. We had already established our relationship between us, but to everyone else it seemed as if we were lovers. Nope. If they only knew. I told Shimura my secret the minute she told me hers. That was like our promise to be good friends. Friends...

I've never had a friend so I will do as my instinct tells me and protect her. What do these guys have against her? She's done nothing wrong. These guys will have to go through me to get to her. This is my only friend I've ever had. She was the first other than that idiot group to actually want to be my friend. She only wanted someone for a companion.

I dodged another fist. I grabbed his wrist and used the other hand to push his head down. I brought up my knee and they connected. A loud crack sounded.

Everyone was speechless. I don't think that other than video games they have never seen violence. Ignorant bliss. I threw his unconscious body aside. There was only one left conscious. He would answer to me. He hurriedly threw a punch at me and I blocked it easily. Untrained huh? Footwork slow. Balance uneven. This guys nothin'.

I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to my level. I said quietly "Tell me who set this up or I'll brake your arm."

Following my threat I pulled his arm painfully behind his back. He yelped and said "A-Ayanokoji! Ayanokoji paid us!"

Just an average street punk. I head butted him. Yup. Ouch. His eyes rolled back into his head while his body crumpled to the ground. A familiar face came running from the crowd. "Darian! Darian!"

Shimura tackled me into a hug. She wasn't like the other rich girls here. Thank god. She was still crying. "Y-you really scared me!"

I wrapped my arms around her protectively and said "I told you I'd keep you safe."

Shouts and sqeauls came after a moment of dead silence.

"Kya! So protective!"

"It's moe!"

"I wanna be his sweetheart!"

Shimura looked uncomfortable with all the extra attention. I grabbed her hand and began walking through the moving crowd to the classroom. I'll skip last next period to cut Shimura's hair. You could clearly tell it looked funny. She was still crying all the way back to the classroom. People stared at us like we had grown another head. Grrrr. Don't fuckin stare at me. I instead led us to the nurses office.

Hearing the shouting voice of Tamaki was enough to make me walk a different direction. We both hadn't eaten lunch yet, and I skipped eating yesterday altogether. I lifted Shimura onto the examining table. I handed her some tissues and she dried her tears. Poor sweet girl. I will kill Ayanokoji. That stupid cunt.

I won't ask Shimura how long or why this has been going on. It will only upset her. And piss me off even more.

Mrs. Okara came out from behind a curtain. She jumped from being startled by the sight of us. She exclaimed "Darian-cun what happened!"

I looked down at my uniform. Shit. I had blood stains all over it. I remembered that I also had been hit. Nothing serious though. Goddammit. I said "It's not mine."

Immediate mistake. "Who's is it?! What's going on here!?"

Aw shit. I already knew I couldn't be expelled so I wasn't that worried about it. I ignored her question. I asked "Do you have scissors?"

Mitsukuni P.O.V.

Me and Takashi had been walking down the hallway from lunch like usual. Darian had been on my mind for quite a while now. Its been only a couple weeks since he's been here, but everyone in the club has really warmed up to him. He won't warm up to us though.

Its like he's keeping us at a distance. He avoids us outside of the clubroom. We say hi a lot when we see him. He just ignores us. He still breaks the rules though and doesn't seem to care about anything. Except Shimura. Grrrrr.

I can't be mad at her for liking him. It's not fair to her at all. I just wish...

A blur ran past us. My eyes connected with pale blue for a quick second before they were gone down the hallway. What the-? Three boys pushed past us as well.

Darian? Shimura? What's going on here?

Darian P.O.V.

Its showtime...

Ayanokoji sat beside me on my right side. On the other sat Shimura. She kept her face buried in my shoulder like I had told her to. She didn't have the guts to face Ayanokoji. I on the other hand, had plenty to spare.

I had no other guests today like I had requested to Kyoya. He had been curious as to why but I completely ignored his questions. I only needed a couple minutes for this anyways. I asked "Have you met Shimura, princess Ayanokoji?"

Ayanokoji glared at the quivering girl behind me. she said "Yes I believe we've met before."

"Do you mind if she sits with us today?"

"Honestly? Yes I mind."

"Why is that?"

"I kind of wanted to be alone... with you."

What a whore...

She asked seductively "Do you want to go somewhere with me Darian-cun?"

I flicked her in the forehead. She yelped and yelled "What was that for!? You have no right to-!"

I said "What right do you have Ayanokoji?"

"W-what?"

"What right do you have to bully Shimura?"

"I-I... There is no proof!"

I stood from my seat with a glare. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I slipped my evidence into it. She stared at the paper for a moment before yelling out "This doesn't matter! She's not pretty or smart like me! I'm beautiful! Why can't you love me instead!? She doesn't deserve you! She's nothing but a sl-!"

** Smack!**

I rubbed my stinging palm onto my pant leg. She clutched her cheek in pain. The red handprint was clearly there to see. Gasps and yelps echoed through the room. Ayanokoji's face became enraged. She yelled directly at Shimura "This is all your fault!"

She grabbed the teapot from the tea tray in front of her and went to fling the hot tea onto Shimura. My body reacted instantly.

Ouch... This burns...

Ayanokoji gasped and dropped the tea pot. It crashed to the floor. It shattered into a hundred flying pieces. I covered Shimura from the threat. I said still holding Shimura, "Your right. She isn't pretty. She's beautiful. She isn't smart. She's a genius. She is something you will never be. Beautiful on the inside. She's kind. Sweet. And I will not tolerate you mistreating her than she deserves to be treated!"

Ayanokoji had tears running down her cheeks. "Darian you idiot!"

She ran from the room crying into her hands. Well I guess that's solved. Ouch. Still burns...

Shimura began fussing over me like a mother hen. I laughed. Actually laughed. "Darian! Its not funny! That was hot tea!"

I stifled my laughter with a handover my mouth. Shimura pouted and said "You didn't have to do that you know."

I became serious. I patted her head with my hand. "You are a very special friend, so yes I did."

Also my only friend.

I felt sticky and gross. Kyoya was suddenly right beside me. He held out an Ouran boy's uniform. A dry one. He pointed to the changing room that they use to put on ridiculous cosplay that I refused to join. He said "There is a shower in there that use can use if you wish."

I stated "Translation: go take a shower."

Kyoya chuckled. He said "Yes, please do."

I gratefully took the clothing and made my way to the shower.

Hikaru P.O.V.

_"Pssst...Hikaru!" _

My eyes traveled to Kaoru waving furiously at me from behind Mori-sempai's back. He held up a costume that we have been working on for a while now. We were originally going to make Tamaki wear it, but...

It's so much more fun to try it out on Darian.

Hehe... I grinned mischievously back at him. Time to start playing with our new toy...

Darian P.O.V.

What the fuck is this!

I held up the skimpy article of clothing to my eye level. I'll kill those bastards! A voice came through the door "Everything alright in there Darian-sempai?"

Devil #1, Hikaru. I could tell them apart from the first time I saw them. Photographic memory. Devil #2, or so known as Kaoru, joined in. "Hurry up and put on your uniform Darian-sempai."

I growled. I heard a whack on the door and smiled as I realized that the whack was their heads hitting the door from being startled. Hehe...

I tried to sound mad. "Where's my clothes assholes?"

"You'll have to come out here and get them!"

Hikaru chimed. I wish you a slow and painful death... Okay fine... You wanna play games... I slipped the clothing off of the hanger. We can play games...

Sorry Suoh... The secrets out.

Mitsukuni P.O.V.

**"Where are my clothes assholes?"**

What? Who took Darian's clothes?

Uh oh... Darian...naked...

I felt blood immediately rush to my face and lower parts. What's going on? My pants rose where my zipper was. Oh crap!

I covered myself with Usa-Chan. I glared at the twins. Hikaru chimed out "You'll have to come out and get them!"

Hikaru! You jerk! Takashi immediately sensed my killing aura. He held out his large hand to the twins. He said "Uniform. Now."

Kaoru pouted and reluctantly went to hand him the uniform. He mumbled "We never get to have any fun."

The changing door clicked and opened. My jaw hit the floor along with everyone elses'. An insanely beautiful girl stood in Darian's place. Heat coursed through my veins as my eyes traveled lower. She was wearing a maid outfit! The sides of the outfit were gone. Showing off her curves. The skirt was incredibly short. Showing off her shapely legs. Woah...

The uniform dropped to the floor. After a moment of complete silence the girl walked straight for Kaoru. She held out her slender hand and said **"Uniform asshole."**

_** Darian!?**_


	8. So What?

If I were a Boy...

Chapter Nine: So what?

Mitsukuni P.O.V.

_**Darian!?** _

"D-Darian... Your a girl?"

The beautiful girl turned her head to stare at a bewildered Tamaki. Her silver pigtails glistened in the light. Wait- silver!? "So what?"

Kyo-cun was the first to regain his composure. He slipped his glasses back up the crook of his nose. He said surprised "My my. This was very unexpected."

Darian is that silver-haired girl from the car crash?!

There was a full minute of stunned silence for the entire host club. Tama-Chan was the first to react to her. He threw his arms around her torso and cried out "The princess from the car crash!"

Darian winced. Winced? She immediately grew angry towards Tama-Chan. She pushed him off of her. Tama-Chan ran into his corner to hide and grow mushrooms. Hika-Chan looked angry. He clenched his fists. If he tries to hit her I'll kill him. Hika-Chan yelled at Darian. "When were you going to tell us you were that rude girl from the car crash!?"

Darian blatantly ignored looking at him. She she had her eyes trained on a picture hanging a little bit behind him instead. Why won't you look anyone in the eye? She made it look like she was looking at him. Why?

She said bluntly "Never."

Tamaki jumped up from his position on the floor. He pointed an accusing finger at Darian. He shouted "You were just going to make us believe you were a boy the entire time you were here!?"

"Yup."

This man- no woman, is infuriating me!

Tamaki just sunk back to the floor. I lost my cool.

"Why would you lie to all of us like that!?"

My fists were clenched and my voice even more so. Darian just looked at me. With her empty eyes. She said seriously "Showing your true colors are we?"

My face stained red. This person makes me loose my cuteness! I kept on yelling. "You lied to us!"

Darian's gaze turned sour. She walked straight towards me. Her hand reached out towards me. I wanted to move but I couldn't. Darian suddenly hiked me up by my collar towards her. She said menacingly "I never said I was a boy. You all just assumed so. Never call me a liar again."

Takashi stepped foreward protectively. She dropped me back down. Darian turned her head back to Kao-chan and demanded once more "Uniform. Now Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened with realization. "H-how did you know that I'm Kaoru?"

"Lucky guess."

Liar. You know exactly which twin is which. Every time you talk about them you know which one is which. Why don't you say anything? Kaoru took that as his answer and scooped up the fallen uniform. He mumbled "Sorry."

Darian lifted her hand towards his chin. _Ping_... Ouch... What was that? Darian's fingers slipped underneath his chin and brought him really close to her face. I wanted to kick Kaoru straight in the jaw. Darian said "So now that you know, are you going to treat me differently?"

Kaoru stuttered through his blush "Y-yes!"

Grrrrr... Darian lifted her other hand and I was ready to hurt him. She flicked him hard on his nose. What? Kaoru yelped. He cried out "What was that for!?"

Darian let go of him and waved her finger in a "no no" sign in the air. She said "The answer was no. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you should treat me any different than you already were."

She began to walk back to the dressing room. With a head turn and a wink she said "Besides, I like it this way."

Blusshhhhh... She's so pretty... I felt that tightening again. I gripped Usa-Chan tighter. I snuggled my head into Usa-Chan's back to try to hide my extremely red face.

Takashi noticed my reaction immediately. He whispered "Naptime?"

I nodded my head slowly. When I woke up, this feeling will disappear right? Please let it disappear.

Darian P.O.V.

Bwahaha!

The looks on their faces were priceless. I rebounded my wraps like the artist had showed me. My flatish chest was back. Yay...

I know they will want answers, but that's too bad. They aren't getting any. Haha! Dumbasses!

My uniform felt way nicer than that stupid maid outfit. I opened the changing room door adjusting my wig in the process. I had to wash it to get the tea out of it. I felt my chest sting and decided to go to the nurse. Pill time...

I moved my hand over my chest. My stomach clenched. Nausea. Dammit... No food= bad stomach. My legs wobbled.

"Darian-sempai!"

I raised my head. No one was in the room besides me and the twins. Where did everybody go? A worried Hikaru and Kaoru were right beside me, looking at me with concern. I straightened up. My voice held its usual coldness "I'm fine."

Hikaru grasped my arm in an attempt to stop me from going anywhere. "You look pale."

Kaoru touched my forehead with his hand. He said "You feel a little warm."

I swatted his hand away. "Kaoru don't touch. Hikaru let go."

They said in amazed unison "You did it again..."

Dammit. I ignored them and said "I just need my pills."

In unison, they answered "We'll take you there."

I realized I couldn't move. I checked my watch. I was supposed to take my pills... 40 minutes ago! Dammit! How do you forget something so important with a photographic memory!?

I reluctantly asked "Will one of you carry me?"

I outstretched my arms open for a cuteness affect. So unlike me but I needed to get there, and fast. A deep blush surfaced on both of their faces. Hikaru stuttered "O-okay. I'll do it."

Hikaru hesitated for a moment before sliding his hands underneath my knees and back. I gritted my teeth. Still no likey be touchy.

Kaoru walked ahead of us to keep people out of our way and to open doors for us to get through. Many whispers were heard.

"What's the matter with Darian-cun?"

"I heard that he has some type of illness."

"Aww poor Darian."

"He looks pale."

"Why is Kaoru carrying him?"

Wrong dumbass. Its Hikaru. Hikaru's face fell. Stupid bitch, I'll choke you out. Even though I had promised myself I wouldn't get close with anyone, these boys had all wormed a way into my black hole of a heart somehow.

Hikaru said nothing but kept on going. We passed by Shimura and I grabbed her wrist on our way by. She knew about my heart condition and as promised, kept it from everyone. Shimura whispered "Is it your heart again?"

She can be so motherly to me. I whispered back "It's fine. I just forgot my pills."

Shimura scolded me loudly as we crossed into a lonely hallway. "Darian Nakamura! You are so forgetful! How can you forget the pills that decide between your life or death!"

Shimura slapped a hand over her mouth and the twins both stopped to stare at her. Oh shit... Apparently over these past couple weeks I've become precious to them. I have no idea why though. Maybe because I'm the only one who can tell them apart.

They alternated between staring from me to her for a minute or two. Then they began yelling at me. "Darian-sempai! You need those pills to live!?"

I squirmed from Hikaru's grasp but he only held me tighter. Shimura said quietly "I'm sorry Darian."

I patted her head. Then I sensed it.

"You can come out from spying on me now."

Four heads popped out from behind the hallway's turning point. Mitsukuni-sempai came out first. He had a hard stare that I've never seen before. It kinda scared me. "Is this true?"

His voice was even scary. Takashi had the same hard stare. As did Kyoya and Tamaki. I jumped out from Hikaru's arms. I dusted off my wrinkled uniform to attempt to make it straighter. Fail.

Mitsukuni took another step closer. Too close. He demanded once again. "Is this true? Answer me Darian."

The way he said my name...made shivers go up my spine. I felt my heartbeat quicken. I stood my ground as he came straight up to me. Takashi-sempai, Kyoya, and Tamaki followed behind him. It took everything in me not to flinch as Mitsukuni's hand reached towards me. I yelped as my body was hauled over his shoulder.

I yelled "Put me down!"

No response. Hikaru and Kaoru wordlessly started to walk forward through the nurses' office doors. Mistukuni carried me kicking and screaming. Shimura walked nervously alongside Mitsukuni. She was no match for him. She wasn't stupid enouhg to try to help me down.

"Mitsukuni! Put me the fuck down!"

(Lack of the honorific. ouch.) I pounded on his back. I didn't want to hurt him. For some odd reason, his touch didn't disgust me. I wanted to get the hell down though. My bruises hurt.

Mitsukuni didn't respond to my lack of using no honorific towards him. He kept his face straightforward. His grip was iron hard. Definitely a martial arts master.

I gave up. I propped my elbows on his back and placed my cheeks into them with a pout. The boys staring at me turned red. Mitsukuni-sempai finally set me down, to my relief, on the examining table inside the office. Mrs. Okara had shown me where she keeps my pills in case I needed them when she wasn't here. She wasn't. Neither was the male nurse.

I pointed to the first drawer and said "My pills are in there."

Takashi-sempai took out the blue bottle. He held them out to me with that look still on his face. He said "Here."

I nodded my head and mumbled "Thanks."

Takashi looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes. Did he think I didn't have manners? I just choose not to use them. I knew I should apologize but I'm still kinda mad that he wouldn't listen to me.

Shimura opened the mini-fridge. She sensed the auras of the hosts and shakily handed me a cold water bottle. I popped open the lid and downed two pills. The hosts eyes never left my face as I set the bottle down beside me.

I placed my mask back on. "Was there sumthin ya wanted? Or are ya gonna stare at me all damn day?"

Mitsukuni still had that hard stare. He crossed his arms and said darkly "Tell us."

He had his bunny Usa-Chan tucked under his arm. I played stupid. "Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb. Tell us what's wrong with you."

Mitsukuni P.O.V.

This girl is making me very angry. She better tell us the truth or I'll march straight to that nurse lady and make her tell me. Doesn't Darian understand that we are all worried about her?

Darian still wouldn't look any of us in the eye. What are you hiding? Darian said softly "Fine. You guys want to know what these pills are for right?"

Darian's face was unreadable. Emotionless. Her eyes were even worse. Empty. The only life I've seen in them is when Shimura is around. Why won't you look at me?

I'm sure I can make you smile or laugh. If you would just look...

I was getting angrier. Darian moved her hand to cover her heart. Her voice was very quiet. Sad even. "Listen close cuz I'll only say it once."

Darian brought her hand away from her chest to lay it in her lap. "I was born with it. My heart isn't able to keep up with me. The doctors haven't ever given it a name. The pills are made especially for me by my private doctor."

Darian looked to us. Her stare was still emotionless.

That's so... So... Sad... I wanted to hold her...

Kyoya P.O.V.

So that's why whenever our class does activities, she sits out. She always has that sad stare in her eyes when she watches us having fun. I approached her the last activity we had...

_Why does she look so sad? Out of pity I walked closer to Darian. She sat in her desk with her arms crossed. Watching everything with a frown on her beautiful features. I asked "Is something wrong Darian?" _

_She didn't respond but instead pushed her chair out. She stood from her desk and put her hands in her pockets. She replied "There's nothing you can do bout it." _

_Her wig swished as she turned to look at the crowd of laughing teenagers. She scowled. She said suddenly "You should be over there having fun with the others."_

_ "I don't really like participating with others." _

_Her scowl deepens as she turned to me. "Your lucky. Others would kill just to be able to do these things like everyone else." _

_What? Why does she sound so sad? I said "Well I guess that's true."_

_ Without another word she simply left. Walked right out of the classroom with her usual saying. _

_"Ja ne."_

So that's what she was talking about. She knows what its like to not have fun at all. To only be able to sit there and watch others have fun while you can't at all. Those things can easily stimulate a temper. Hate. Regret. Loss...

I understood exactly why she had been angry now. She only wants to do the things that we do everyday normally. I said my thoughts aloud. "Some people would kill to do things that others do all the time. "

She moved her hand to lay beside her thigh. She said "So now ya know. What now?"

Darian P.O.V.

I moved my hand to sit beside me.

"So now ya know. What now?"

My eyes traveled to the ceiling. Secret two: revealed. Hmmm...

Its becoming harder to keep these people at a distance than I thought it would be...


	9. Let Me In

_**"It's all your fault you stupid fucking bitch!"**_

_**"Just die already!"**_

_**"Nobody would want something as ugly as you!"**_

_**"Come play with me little girl..."**_

_**"I'll give you something to cry about!"**_

_**"Die! You fucking waste of space!"**_

_**"Ew! Her hair!"**_

_**"OMG Her eyes!"**_

_**"Your a freak!"**_

The voices quiet down as I run the blade deeper into my wrist.

I have to stop! I have to stop this!

No. I'll never stop. As long as these memories haunt me... I won't stop until I'm dead...

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_This is my last resort_  
_Suffocation, no, no breathing_  
_Don't give a fuck_  
_If I cut my arm bleeding_  
_This is my last resort_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_I've reached my last resort_  
_Suffocation, no breathing_  
_Don't give a fuck_  
_If I cut my arm bleeding_  
_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Would it be wrong or_  
_Would it be right_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation out of sight_  
_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized, I was spread too thin_  
_Till it was too late and I was empty within_  
_Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin_  
_Downward spiral, where do I begin_

_It all started when I lost my mother_  
_No love for myself and no love for another_  
_Searching to find a love upon a higher level_  
_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_  
_I'm running and I'm crying_  
_I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying I'm crying_  
_I can't go on living this way_

_Cut my life into pieces_  
_This is my last resort_  
_Suffocation, no, no breathing_  
_Don't give a fuck_  
_If I cut my arm bleeding_

_Would it be wrong_  
_Would it be right?_  
_If I took my life tonight_  
_Chances are that I might_  
_Mutilation out of sight_  
_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
_Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_  
_I'm running and I'm crying_  
_I can't go on living this way_  
_Can't go on, living this way_  
_Nothing's all right_

Papa Roach knows me so well...

I woke up this morning like I did every morning since I could remember. Broken and covered in blood.

I lifted my head to set it on the cool tabletop. I think I have a fever. Dammit...

"Meow."

I inclined my head to stare at the kitten sitting there next to my head. She was finally finished eating and was simply staring at me. The kitten strutted towards me with a purr.

Her purr escalated when she climbed gently from my arm to my legs. I felt my lips tug upwards as she snuggled into a ball in my lap. I recalled how I had gotten her. It also came with a price. But... I had been willing to pay.

_"Meow! Sheeesssh!"_

_Is that... a kitten?_

_As the small bundle ran closer I caught the sight and smell of something very familiar to me. Blood?_

_Why is it bleeding? The kitten was limping..._

_My unasked question was answered when a giant dog came barreling around the corner. Blood dripped from it's massive jaw. I always had a soft spot for animals. I ran forward without hesitation._

_Something else came into view. A person with a sadistic smile sat there. Watching this poor kitten being tortured. This bitch..._

_The dogs jaws widened. I threw out my arm. If I tried to avoid this, the kitten would be chomped..._

_The dogs jaws clamped shut._

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

_My arm fucking hurts!_

_I lifted my leg upwards. I used a lot of force to deliver a powerful kick to the dogs temple. The dog's eyes widened as it's teeth released my arm. It's eyes rolled back into it's head as it's body hit the ground with a thud._

_Then I did what any person in m position would do. I checked on the kitten._

_It's leg would be fine after I treated it. Good..._

_I stood myself off and began to turn to walk away._

_"Hey you! Silver hair!"_

_Oh yea... I forgot about him. Wait- Did he just say silver hair? Shit!_

_I spotted my wig lying on the round and picked it up. The pins that had held it in place were nowhere to be seen. Dammit..._

_I turned to see the man walking closer to me. His voice was tinted with malice as he approached me. "What did you do to my dog?"_

_I answered. "Knocked him out. Your a sick fucker aren't you?"_

_He laughed. Actually laughed. Bastard!_

_"Y-your really a bad-ass huh?"_

_Fuck you bitch. I just walked away. Something landed on my shoulder. "Wait!"_

_Don't you dare fucking touch me!_

_My body reacted as it always did. I attacked. I swung my body around and decked him straight in the face. I spat out "Fuck you bitch."_

_He could take a lot of force. I had to admit that. I used as much as it would take to knock out a normal man, but he just fell on his ass. He stared at me in... Amazement?_

_His words were like a child seeing their favorite toy on sale after getting their allowance. "You're amazing..."_

_What? Maybe I did some internal damage. To his brain..._

_I leaned over, grabbing his collar and pulled him to his feet. I didn't set him down though. I lifted him into the air as if he was nothing. For me, he was nothin._

_He asked "Who in the hell are you?"_

_I answered automatically. "Darian Nakamura. You're ass kicker."_

_I dropped him straight on his ass. His eyes never lost that amazement. It grew even._

_My voice was cold, and serious as I walked away with my wig and my new kitten. "You're lucky I'm late for school, or you would be dead right now, you sick twisted asshole."_

I turned my head to make myself more comfortable. Man, I'm such a damn softie...

With the kitten's warmth and Papa Roach restarting in my ear, I drifted off to sleep without any worries.

Mitsukuni P.O.V.

"What do you mean Darian's not here today?"

I waited for an answer to my question. Kyo-cun's glasses flashed dangerously. He stated "She never showed up for class this morning."

Hmmm... Darian hasn't missed a day of school yet. I wonder what she could be doing right now? Maybe she's sick! Or hurt from a fight!

I begged Takashi. "Takashi! Can we please go see Darian? She could be hurt!"

Takashi understood me. He hmmm'd in approval. He was also worried for her. Darian also got into all kinds of trouble. She never involved us though, no matter how much I tried to help her. Or the others.

"I would also like to see what's taking her. Our profits will be decreased."

If it involved money there was nothing that could stop Kyoya.

"One problem though. We have no idea where she lives."

My eyes widened at Kyoya's statement. He didn't know... Woah... culture shock...

The twins piped up. "You don't know something? Aaahhh! The world is ending!"

A glare from Kyoya shut them up quickly. His glares could freeze you. The only one who has ever defied him would be my Darian. Wait- My Darian?

Since when did I start calling her that?

Tama-chan interrupted my thoughts. "Alright men! Operation find out where Darian lives is activated!"

"Tamaki, how are we going to do that? We have no leads."

Oh crap. Kyoya stop talking... My brain can't register what your saying...

I tugged on Takashi's sleeve. He looked down and I asked "Can I have my naptime now?"

He looked surprised that Kyoya didn't know anything as well. He just lifted me up and carried me like a princess all the way to the clubroom.

Takashi used the extra key Kyoya had given him to open the door with one hand, and hold me with the other arm. The door opened. Takashi walked inside the doorway. He stopped. I looked over to our table to see the wierdest thing ever. Takashi was just as confused as I was.

Why was Darian in the clubroom?

Takashi P.O.V.

Why is Darian here of all places? How did she get in this room without a key?

Darian wasn't moving. I've never seen her so still before. I walked closer to her slumping body. The rise and fall of her back told me she was asleep. I was stunned by how beautiful she was without looking so hateful all the time. She was simply... angelic...

Mitsukuni jumped down from my arms. He looked completely fascinated by her as well. He's never seen her so still before either. She was always snapping or biting someone's head off. Always getting into all kinds of trouble and starting fights.

Seeing her like this... Is starting to pull at my heartstrings...

Mitsukuni P.O.V.

An angel... is asleep right in front of me.

I've never seen Darian so still before. She was always moving. Keeping distance from anyone. Always lashing out to hurt others. I knew what it was really. It was a defense. To keep everyone at a distance.

Darian looks so peaceful asleep. There's no scowl or cold aura to her. She looks so... so... beautiful...

She looks so much more... I don't even know... but it's making my heart thump loudly in my chest.

I know I'm blushing... big time...

My hand unconsciously reached forward to stroke her porcelain cheek with my fingers. Her skin was so soft. So smooth.

How could one person be so beautiful?

I jerked my hand back. She was burning up!

"Takashi! Darian's sick!"

My voice sounded panicked. Scared even. Takashi placed a hand onto her forehead. He also jerked his hand back in surprise. He said "I'll get Kyoya."

With that he was gone. He ran out the door to get Kyo-cun.

Darian didn't look to comfortable. I gently lifted her small body from her chair. Darian hissed and gritted her teeth. Then I saw it. Blood was dripping from Darian's slender fingertips to the tiled floor.

"Darian!"

She stirred and groaned. I quickly set her down onto the nearest couch. I realized her wig had fallen off. Her hair flowed around her like an angel's glow. No time for that.

I carefully unbuttoned the front of her blazer. Why is she bleeding? I gulped. Darian's two front buttons were opened already. Her bindings were visable. My pants had that uncomfortable tightening again. She looked so... sexy...

Wait what? Concentrate! Her breaths had become short and quick. I knew that she needed to cool off. I gently moved the sleeves down her arms. Darian growled. Like an animal. My heart was thumping wildly.

What if she's hurt badly? Is she going to die?

I gasped. Blood stained both the blazer and her uniform white shirt. I could only think about helping Darian when I started to unbutton the front of her shirt.

"Honey-sempai! Is Darian okay?!"

Hika-chan and Kao-chan bursted through the club doors. Followed by Takashi, Kyo-cun, and Tama-chan. Hika-chan was the first to reach us. He stopped short and his eyes grew wide. As did the others. I didn't realize I had tears falling until now. I exclaimed "She's bleeding!"

Kyoya pushed through the group. His glasses almost slipped off before he pushed them back up slowly. He instructed "Honey, remove her shirt. Mori get water. Hikaru, Kaoru, find anything she can use as clothes, Tamaki get a washrag and a bucket."

My fingers numbly began to work at the buttons. Come off already! I got her shirt undone with Kyo-chan's help. I noticed he was shaking. Was he actually scared that we could lose her?

I slowly worked the shirt down her arms. Darian groaned in pain. I gasped. Bruises covered her entire body. Dark ones.

Scars were also everywhere. Darian? Her body was bandaged in more than one spot already. I had no idea about the injuries you receive. What do you do to get all of these? Do you always have so many injuries?

Darian's body was on fire. Her body was sweating terribly. My eyes stopped when they met her arm. Deep, jagged, gashes marred her beautiful skin. That's going to scar.

Who did this to you!? My blood was broiling. I'll kill them!

"W-Where..."

Darian?

"Where ... is it?"

**"Meow."**

Is that a kitten? How did I miss that?

The kitten was beautiful. Black. The small bundle crawled up the couch leg to sit on Darian's chest. Darian smiled... Actually smiled at it...

She looked towards me. She still had that smile on her face. Woah...

Her smile faded into a teeth grit when Kyo-chan gently pressed on her gashes. She gritted out "Dammit... that fucking hurts..."

The kitten licked her cheek. Darian looked down at her gashed arm. She said "I didn't think... It could do so much damage..."

What did this to you!? I said "Darian, who did this to you?"

Darian looked dazed for a minute staring at her bloodied arm. She said "Fell..."

"How did this happen?"

"I dunno..."

"Liar! Stop that! We are worried sick about you!"

This woman infuriates me so much! It's... It's... so frustrating... to make her understand...

"You..."

Darian suddenly sat up from her laying position. Kyo-cun stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "Darian don't move! Your loosing a lot of blood."

Darian completely ignored him. She simply stood from her spot holding the kitten in one arm with a cold voice, saying "If loosing a little blood could kill me, I'd have been dead a long time ago."

You've lost blood before?! I've only scraped my knees or hands. Never lost even a fraction of blood that's staining the tile as I'm thinking this. Darian took the jacket from my arms without ripping or tearing it. She's strong.

"Don't look at it. I don't want any of you to see this."

Her voice was much softer now. Warmer. I reached out a hand towards her. "Darian! Your hurt really bad, and your sick!"

A kind of sadness passed through her expression before it completely hardened to stone again. "I'm fine."

"Your bleeding!"

"I said don't look at it!"

...her voice... She...actually yelled at me...

Darian turned away from all of us. She has never yelled at me before. She's never been angry at me either. Darian's body was shaking. "You shouldn't be seeing things like this. Pain, blood... You all shouldn't experience stuff like this. Your not like me. You can't handle pain. it tears you down until all you have left is nothing. Emptiness..."

Is that... really how Darian copes with things? Pain? I felt my fists clench inside themselves. "You can't decide that for us! You don't know if we can handle this or not! You don't have to feel like that! Everyone here cares about you more than you will ever know! We can't help you unless you let us in!"

Darian's body whirled to face us once more. I gasped along with the others. Were those... tears? Darian. Super tough, beat your butt Darian... was crying?

Darian's expression softened. she used one hand to wipe away her tears. "Let you in huh? Hmmm..."

Darian's hand suddenly shot out towards me. I tensed. Takashi lurched foreward. his body froze, along with my breath.

Darian was... hugging me?

Her bleeding arm dangled by her side. The other had let the kitten land to the ground and was wrapped around my neck. Her voice was barely even a whisper. "Thank you."

Her warmth disappeared as quick as it had come.


End file.
